


“If you don’t talk about Fight Club how is anyone supposed to know about it?”

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Lethal Leather [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura wears Leather pants, Biker Gang/Fight Club AU, Everything is slight 50s aethsetic, F/M, Gen, Lance and Keith sass each other off, M/M, Multi, Pidge beats Sendak up, Sassssssssssssssssssssssssss, Shiro internally panics, They wear cool jackets, Timeless town I guess, Voltron is a biker gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: It's Fight Night down at Fort Leo's.And the party's just getting started.





	“If you don’t talk about Fight Club how is anyone supposed to know about it?”

Fort Leo’s was a small diner on the edge of town, it was five minutes from the Garrison University Campus, which made it a hangout spot for the local student body. Many were aware of who really hung out there of course, not that they mentioned it to any officials of the government or the faculty.

 

Voltron was kind of notorious after all.

 

The blue pair of combat boots were kicked up over the back of a booth with his head resting against a table as an old song played in the background, Blue a BMW motorrad sat shining in the sunlight outside, the sound of a cup being placed on the table made him look away from it.

 

“Is there a reason you’re skipping class today Lance?” Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt adjusted her stance as she started to pour the coffee into the mug, her bike was also parked out into the parking lot, a bright green 2013 Kawasaki Ninja 300 well maintained, beautifully suitable for a beautiful woman, “Because I know for a fact that _you_ should be in Marine Biology right now.”

 

Lance McClain turned his gaze to her, seeing the green t-shirt and boyish haircut, green jewelled studs in her ears, her skinny jeans black in colour with green converse on her feet “It’s only the introduction, I can miss it…. Where’s your leather jacket?”

 

“Allura said I couldn’t wear it until fight night.” She shrugs, “Which is in….” Pidge turned to look at the clock on the wall, “Five hours or so.” Her glasses were pushed up, she’d wear contacts for the fight.

 

That was the other fact that a lot of people neglected to mention, Fort Leo’s basement was home to.. Well there wasn’t any better way to put it than ‘Fight Club’ though they despised the usual rules.

 

Pidge Gunderson stood as the top fighter, the person to bet on. Never against.

 

She was also incredibly beautiful to the point that he would probably die for her if she asked, “I see. Besides, we can’t all graduate early Pidgeon Midget.” Her glare could cut glass, “Sorry, I forgot how much you hate that nickname.”

 

The coffee pot landed on the table, her hands following hard a moment later, “You get in the ring tonight and I’ll show you just how much-”

 

The bell rung as the door opened, “Lover’s quarrel?” Keith Kogane drawled, they hadn’t even heard his 1987 honda magna 750 pulling up outside, Lance felt the heat bloom on his cheeks at the implications, “Sorry I walked in before it escalated.”

 

“You don’t sound sorry. Coffee?” Pidge replied a smile breaking out on her lips that made Lance slightly bristle at the sight of it, he could have sworn mullet head shot him a smile of knowing.

 

Keith slipped down into the opposite booth, “Please?” She fetched another mug and poured him a cup, he sipped it, “This is strong today everything ok?”

 

“Everything’s fine, the part I need for Shiro’s bike hasn’t come in yet.” Her sigh was a little frustrated, “Hunk’s working on it at the shop, but it’s really frustrating…. Riding isn’t the same without Shiro.”

 

He waved a fingerless gloved hand, “Meh. He’s Shiro, if the bike won’t bring him back Allura will drag him by the ears… Or you know seduce him back with her leather pants, she really does get what she wants when it comes to him.” Keith sipped his coffee again, “What’s up with Lancey Lance?”

 

“He’s skipping class and procrastinating.”

 

“Oh, so nothing out of the ordinary there then?”

 

“Go to hell Keith!”

 

He leant his arm on the table, “I just got back, can I at least finish my coffee before I go back to Satan?” Lance grumbled and twisted himself around to face the table, “I’ll take that as a yes, Pidge?”

 

“Yeah?” She slipped into the booth to sit next to Lance, the place was after all mostly empty apart from one other student studying in the back, and even then hey wouldn’t interrupt the three at the table for anything but danger.

 

Lance relaxed slightly as he internally celebrated that Pidge had sat next to him and not Keith.

 

The rider of Red smiled pushing his hair back from his face, “I was wondering if I could get some custom things done for Red?” The sound of a car pulling up drew their attention for a moment, the bell ringing again as heels clacked against the tiled checkered floor.

 

“Sure.” Pidge replied before turning to face the woman, “Hey Allura.”

 

Allura Altea owned and ran Fort Leo’s, she could charm anyone it was what made her such a good leader, “Good afternoon Pidge, are you all set up for this evening?” Her accent breathed life into the room, the aforementioned nodded “Excellent, Keith, Lance- Isn’t Lance supposed to be in class?”

 

“We’ve been over this a few times now, so the short answer is yes.”

 

She nodded pale curls bouncing in the ponytail she wore, her skirt tight her heels bright pink, her eyes scanned the diner around her, the sound of the cook milling about in the kitchen, “Coran’s already received quite a few bets about this evening’s match, unsurprisingly it’s 80/20, with the odds not currently in Pidge’s favour though I dare say that will change once the fight actually starts.”

 

Pidge smiled, and Lance whooped with Keith pitching in a moment later in time with the sound of his mug hitting the table surface, “That’s really good news isn’t it?” He asked, the Gang Leader nodded, “Awesome, who’s she fighting?”

 

“Sendak.”

 

The smile faltered, and golden eyes grew wide slightly, “He’s back?”

 

“Yes. But you shouldn’t worry, you’ve gotten better at your game too Pidge… Besides, most are betting on Sendak winning, we get most of the money if he loses like that remember.” Allura winked at them all before moving towards where her office was.

 

“Well, count me down as there,” Lance muttered quietly in awe as Pidge cracked her knuckles and gave the two a maniacal grin.

* * *

 

Takashi Shirogane walked into her office at quarter past six that evening, Allura didn’t look up at him as she refastened her pink heels.

 

“Everyone here?” She asked carefully standing up and pulling the pink and white polka dotted scarf around her neck a little tighter and turned to face him, “I’d prefer not to have a late start this time.”

 

Allura let him look her up and down once, stifling a small giggle as he noticed her choice in fabric hadn’t changed in awhile, “Yes, and leather again?” She smirked at him and walked past him to the door.

 

“You know it babydoll.” She swung her hips in her leather trousers as she walked out the door, knowing his eyes were attached to her the entire time.

 

Flirting with Shiro had always been something of a tradition between them since the very first fight she’d run with him at her side. It always made her feel confident because if she could get an ex-marine to fall over his feet for her… What couldn’t she do?

 

But, that being said it had never actually gotten past _flirting_ and that was in itself frustrating because of the fact that if it were solely up to her…..

 

Well, Shiro wouldn’t be nearly as clothed right now.

 

Her second followed close behind her as they walked into the crowd of people screaming and yelling, her jacket was warm around her shoulders the white lion’s head on the back mid-roar her Father had given her this jacket when she officially took over.

 

Allura stood in the centre of the room and happily accepted a microphone from Keith.

 

“Good evening distinguished guests!” A cheer roared up from the crowd, “We have a very special fight for you this evening!” More cheering, and she smirked at them all, “Coming back to try and win back his title of best fighter it’s! Sendak!”

 

A tall and muscular man stood up from where he’d been sat in the corner of the basement and walked over, the crappy dye job on his hair nauseating and Allura made a mental note to give him the number of a good stylist if he got out of this conscious, he smirked “Miss Allura.” He bowed his head, even those in a rival gang knew when to be respectful in their town.

 

“And the reigning champion of our lovely little place here is his opponent!” She watched Pidge walk out from her corner of the room, her hair pulled back in a small ponytail her green t-shirt visible the jacket on her shoulders bearing their symbol and her name, “Pidge Gunderson!!!”

 

The cheering got louder.

 

“Now before the fight begins I have to go over a few rules.” The crowd fell silent, she tapped a shoe on the ground as Pidge and Sendak stood facing one another ready to throw down the minute she stepped out of the way, “Firstly, no guns are allowed in the premises, just because the law enjoys them doesn’t mean we do.” Nods settled in agreement along with someone whooping, “Secondly, I want a good clean fight. No getting outside help, you use your fists in here ladies.” Allura watched as both their competitors cracked their knuckles and stretched, “And finally thirdly…. No cops!”

 

The cheer for this one was absolutely massive.

 

“Now without further ado!” She took a step back from the centre of the room as the crowd formed a proper circle, “Let the fight begin!”

* * *

 

As most people would have guessed just from looking at him once, Sendak threw the first punch.

 

Pidge ducked and went the opposite way from his fists using her height advantage to roll under his legs and pop up behind him to aim a kick in his backside.

 

The crowd roared as Sendak stumbled on his feet slightly imbalanced having not accounted for the Green fighter’s elegant speed and finesse after months of winning these fights.

She was trained, she knew how to use her opponents mass against them, people were ridiculous for betting on this clown she thought quietly to herself honestly what were they expecting? For him to squash her like a bug?

 

“Go Pidge!” She heard Keith and Lance yell in unison, “Go for the eyes!” Lance followed up with.

 

She ducked under Sendak’s hand as he tried to grab her to throw her and surprised him by headbutting his chin, Pidge knew that Coran was counting money off somewhere in the corner as more people chose to bet in her favour over Sendak’s.

 

Sendak was losing confidence and bravado quickly and she calculated the exact angle she’d have to hit him from, she landed a punch to his nose a moment later and he blinked stunned that someone her height had actually _punched him._

 

Which was probably long overdue in all honesty.

 

The crowd was roaring as she twisted out of his reach again and sent him falling forwards onto the ground.

 

“Night night.” She spoke and then kicked him in the head. _Hard_.

 

The crowd counted down.

 

Sendak didn’t move.

 

Allura lifted Pidge’s fist in the air.

 

“Winner!”  
  
People screamed their congratulations and left Pidge grinning.

 

* * *

 

The six core members of the Voltron Gang sat squeezed into a booth, well almost Hunk had opted to sit on a chair while Keith and Lance squeezed Pidge between them on one side and Shiro and Allura sat on the other.

 

“So how much did we actually make tonight?”

 

Allura tapped her fingernails on the table, “Including those who didn’t change their bet in time?” She hummed, “About three thousand in cash, it will be shared equally between you all, though Shiro requested I wire his share straight to Pidge and Hunk for the maintenance on Black.”

 

The aforementioned arm came to rest on the booth behind their leader as she smiled happily with a shine in her eyes, “Chilli cheese fries all around?” Hunk suggested, “I helped make the chilli tonight so you know it’s good.”

 

None of them had felt this good in awhile so they all agreed to the fries…..

 

Unaware of the storm lurking on the horizon for them all.

 

* * *

 


End file.
